It Wasn't Meant to Be
by Meadow
Summary: Neo finds out about a past relationship of Trinity's


Title: What could have been

Title: What could have been

Disclaimer: Don't own em, don't sue me.

Author's Notes: This is something separate from "A New Generation of Hope", which I wanted to continue but my plans for it have to be changed on account of everyone else seemed to have the same idea before me. So while I was thinking of a different ending for that one, this story started to form in my head. I tried to keep it short, cuz I hate posting unfinished stories. (learned that the hard way) Hope you enjoy it! 

Summary: K everyone, this is neo/trin stuff so if you don't like romances, you might wanna leave now cuz that's what this is. 

He stared at her, completely shocked at what she had just told him. 

"Why Trin? Why didn't you tell me after all this time?"

"I… I'm sorry Neo. I'm so sorry," she stammered."I never meant to hurt you, you know that don't you?" 

"Do I?" He replied maybe a little too harshly, looking directly into her eyes. 

Her eyes. Remorse. Regret. Pain.

She looked right back into his. 

His eyes. Confusion. Anger. Pain.

She didn't know how to reply. He couldn't say anything else. He took away his gaze and left the room that they both shared. She called out. 

"Where are you going?" He turned around and replied, 

"I need to think for awhile." And closed the door. 

"I didn't mean to hurt you Neo," she whispered to herself before lying down and crying herself to sleep. 

*** 1 year earlier ***

She quietly entered her room, trying not to wake the person sleeping soundly in the other room, whose room she had just exited herself.What she did not expect was the person waiting for her in her own room. 

"Trinity," he said standing up. She jumped with a start. 

"Jeez Apoc, you scared the shit out of me, what are you doing here?" she whispered annoyed. 

"Trin, I came to see you! I've barely seen any of you ever since Neo came here!" He exclaimed touching her face. She did not look at him when he spoke. 

"Apoc please leave. Its late and I'm tired." 

"But Trin, I really wanted to talk…" 

"Please leave," she interrupted, a little too rudely perhaps. He looked taken aback. 

"I'm sorry," she said looking at him finally. "I'm just tired, I'll talk to you after breakfast tomorrow allright?" He sighed. 

"Fine." He moved in closer and kissed her forehead. "I love you." All she did was smile and say," Talk to you tomorrow," as he left. 

How could she say she loved him now, and lie? The truth was, she had just been seeing Neo again, she tried to do that as often as she could when she thought that no one was paying any attention. This time Cypher had caught her though. He had tried saying that there was something about Neo that Trinity liked or, what was it that he had said again? Oh well, Trinity thought. It was of no importance to her anymore. She noticed that Neo was not in the mess hall during the evening meal, and thought that he might have been hungry when he woke up. It was an honest gesture, anyone could have done the same, she thought to herself. The next day she would have to call it off with Apoc, this lie was going on for too long and she did not want to hurt him anymore than she already had. At one point she had almost convinced herself that she loved him, despite what the Oracle had said. What did she know about love anyway? She could love whoever she wanted to, Trinity thought to herself at one point in her life, and at that point she had chosen Apoc. Trinity had been living this lie to herself, and to Apoc, until one day when Morpheus said that he had found the one. As soon as Morpheus made this announcement to everyone, Trinity's thoughts immediately went back to her visit with the Oracle and what she had told her. She brushed that thought aside though, remembering what she had thought of immediately after that visit. What did some old woman know about who she could and could not love?As soon as she saw Neo though, on the monitors, deep down she knew that the oracle was right. It was at that moment she knew who she really, truly loved. 

The next morning, Trinity went over in her head about what she was going to say to Apoc, in order to end their relationship in the nicest way possible. This is not going to be easy, she thought to herself as she left her room to go down to the mess hall.

However, she did not get a chance to talk to Apoc after breakfast, on account of Morpheus wanted to take Neo down to see the Oracle. Trinity told Apoc she would talk to him when they got back from the trip. 

When she was standing there in the TV repair shop with Apoc, Switch, and Neo, calling Tank to take them out, she did not expect who would pick up. Right there, she had to see two of her best friends die, right before her eyes. Cypher had threatened to kill Neo as well, which scared the hell out of her, but for some reason she knew that he would not be able to. She heard a scream on the line and it went dead again. Trinity put away her phone and went over to the two dead bodies of her friends. 

"I'm so sorry," she whispered to Apoc, tears threatening to spill over in her eyes. She fought them back and turned around to face Neo, who was still standing awestruck. No one said anything until the phone rang, the exit. Neo let Trinity go first, who woke up to see Tank, which was a very relieving sight considering they were convinced he was dead not five minutes before. 

Later on that day, when Neo was shot by the agents, Trinity knew exactly what she had to do. 

"Neo," she whispered so softly it scared her. "I'm not afraid anymore. The Oracle told me that I would fall in love with a dead man. And that that man would be the one." She smiled to herself despite the destruction all around her. 

"So you see Neo you can't be dead because… I love you. You hear me? I love you." And with that, she kissed him more passionately than she had ever kissed Apoc, or anyone else for that matter. She lifted her head and he took a deep breath, the most beautiful sound that Trinity had ever heard in her entire life. 

"Now get up!" she commanded. 

After she unplugged him, he looked into her eyes and they both knew. He lifted his head and kissed her one more time. 

*** 1 year later ***

The next few days for Trinity were heartbreaking. Seeing Neo around the ship, in the mess hall with this, sad disturbed look on his face was killing her. Enough is enough, she thought to herself. She got up early one morning and went to the room next to hers. Just before she was about to knock on the door, it opened. Before her he stood, the two of them just staring at each other. She finally spoke,

"Can I come in?" He nodded and moved to let her enter. She sat down on the cot. 

"I think I owe you an explanation," she said as he sat down on the other side from her. She started telling the story, right from when she first visited the oracle, to when she was planning on breaking up with Apoc, up to when she had brought Neo back to life. 

"So you see Neo, I never really loved Apoc. It was just my way of rebelling against, well…"

"Against what?" He asked taking her hand, finally.

"I guess, everything that had gone wrong in my life. When I was with Apoc, it was just like I could forget everything. I realized later that I was just lying to myself and to Apoc. I also realized that I wasn't being fair to myself, Apoc, and even though you didn't know it yet, I was also being unfair to you Neo." He nodded understandingly. They were both quiet for a minute when she spoke up again. 

" I am so, so sorry Neo. I never meant to hurt you and I hope that you'll forgive," 

Trinity was interrupted when a pair of lips was pressed firmly against hers. At first she didn't know how to react, until she just kissed him back. After awhile, he finally let go. Both pairs of eyes were brimming with tears. 

"No, forgive me for not understanding." 

She smiled through the tears, and they embraced each other, falling asleep just like that.

** Well that's it! Maybe I'll continue this if I can think of something to go onto with, but for now I just needed a break from "A new generation" which I still hope to continue. I also hope to start a new original series of mine, (not matrix everything's original) but I'm not sure what to call it yet. I hope to have that one done by the end of summer. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
